masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda Lawson
Miranda Lawson is a human informant, a major protagonist in Mass Effect Galaxy and a squad member in Mass Effect 2. As Jacob Taylor's informant, she gives him guidance and advice during missions, often via hologram. Miranda is very well traveled and has many contacts, extending from Citadel space and the Terminus Systems, to as far as the hostile Nemean Abyss. Her vast network of contacts may be explained by the fact Miranda is a known Cerberus operative, one who still has friends — or at least friends of friends — in the Alliance military. Miranda is both voiced by and modelled upon the actress Yvonne Strahovski. __TOC__ Mass Effect Galaxy Miranda first makes contact with Jacob Taylor after being referred to him through his former commanding officer, Derek Izunami. Izunami arranges for them to meet in a bar called the Fringe on Cartagena Station, a space station in the Nemean Abyss. Miranda greets Jacob after he takes out a group of pirates who had taken over the bar, quipping that she was expecting someone taller. She then explains the supposed batarian plot to sabotage the peace talks at the Citadel by assassinating Ambassador Jath'Amon. Miranda gives Jacob three sources which may relate to the recent batarian attacks: a turian arms dealer named Illo Nazario on the planet Tortuga, who has worked with the batarians for years; the planet Bekke where a batarian army is reportedly gathering; and a rumor that the batarians have kidnapped several scientists and are holding them on the Ahn'Kedar Orbital Platform. Miranda then assists Jacob from his ship during his investigations. On Tortuga, Jacob receives the codes for Nazario's compound from Miranda's salarian contact Ish. After Jacob fights his way through the compound, he and Miranda find that Nazario has been infected with a deadly bioweapon and agree to find a cure in exchange for his information on the batarians. On Ahn'Kedar, Jacob rescues the captive scientists and learns that they need a large quantity of element zero in order to complete a cure. When they arrive on Bekke, Miranda reports strange readings from the planet surface as the ship comes under fire. She later picks up the massive eezo cache Jacob discovers in the facility. Miranda accompanies Jacob during his interrogation of Nazario, who informs them that Jath'Amon has no intention of a peace treaty, the peace talks being a cover to assassinate the council with the bioweapon. She then accompanies him to the citadel, where Jacob subdues Jath'Amon and saves the council. Miranda later joins Jacob on his resumed vacation on the Arcturian Jade with a bottle of celebratory champagne. Mass Effect 2 Powers Cerberus Officer *'Rank 1' **Health: +5.00% **Weapon Damage: +6.00% **Squad Health: +2.50% **Squad Weapon Damage: +2.50% *'Rank 2' **Health: +10.00% **Weapon Damage: +12.00% **Squad Health: +5.00% **Squad Weapon Damage: +5.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +15.00% **Weapon Damage: +18.00% **Squad Health: +7.50% **Squad Weapon Damage: +7.50% *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Cerberus Leader or Cerberus Tactician **'Cerberus Leader': Miranda's coordination of the fire team gives an increased bonus to squad weapon damage. ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +25.00% ***Squad Health: +7.50% ***Squad Weapon Damage: +15.00% **'Cerberus Tactician': Miranda's leadership tactics leave no one behind, giving an increased bonus to squad health. ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +25.00% ***Squad Health: +15.00% ***Squad Weapon Damage: +7.50% Squad Points Unlike the other squad mates, save for Jacob Taylor, Miranda Lawson has 30 points available for distribution. Dossier Age: 35 (Born 2150) After Cerberus gains possession of Commander Shepard's corpse, the Illusive Man selects Miranda to be the head of the Lazarus Cell and puts her in charge of the Lazarus Project. Over the course of two years, Miranda oversees the development and implementation of Cerberus' vast resources towards bringing Shepard back to life. When Shepard briefly wakes for the first time, Miranda is the first and last person seen by Shepard before falling back to sleep. At some point, the research base comes under attack by a saboteur. Miranda wakes Shepard over an intercom and guides him/her to the base's last shuttle. Miranda takes him to be briefed by the Illusive Man, but not before killing the traitor who instigated the attack. When Shepard goes to investigate the colony of Freedom's Progress, Miranda becomes a permanent squad member. Aboard the Normandy SR-2 she functions as Shepard's second-in-command, but also serves as a proxy for the Illusive Man, which means she can override Commander Shepard's orders in certain situations. According to EDI, Miranda is the leading operative of Lazarus Cell which is headquartered on the Normandy. Initially, Miranda expresses skepticism towards the level of importance the Illusive Man has placed on Shepard, especially since the Lazarus Project required a huge investment of Cerberus's resources and her own time. She also notes that she wanted to implant Shepard with a control device to regulate his actions, but the Illusive Man declined her suggestion. Soon after their mission gets underway, Miranda admits that the Illusive Man's estimation of Shepard's value to their cause was accurate. During their mission, Shepard can ask Miranda about her past. She explains that she never had a mother, only a father who is extremely influential, wealthy, and ego-maniacal. Using a modified copy of his own genome, Miranda was genetically engineered to be a specimen of human perfection. Everything, from her intelligence, physical constitution, biotic abilities, to her appearance were designed before birth to be excellent. She boasts about being able to shoot a droid's head off from 100 meters away or just as easily crush it with her biotic powers. Miranda also heals faster than other humans and will probably live half a lifespan longer. If Shepard accuses her of being cocky, she retorts that she's only stating the facts. However, Miranda’s gifts were a burden growing up. Despite her accomplishments, Miranda’s perfectionist father never showed approval or pride towards his daughter. He always expected more and better from her- forever chiding her to be greater than she already was. He also imposed a very strict lifestyle on Miranda, and forbade her from making friends and having a social life. Miranda remarks that he didn't want a daughter as much as a dynasty, which was why he used his own genetic template to create her. The constant pressure and lack of affection led Miranda to relinquish her privileged lifestyle and run away from home as a soon as she could- although some gunfire was involved. Her father used his extensive network of contacts to chase her across the galaxy, but she managed to elude him nonetheless. At some point Miranda approached Cerberus and joined them in exchange for protection. Miranda knew of them since her father sympathized with their human-centric agenda and was a major backer. When she enlisted with Cerberus, he stopped pursuing her but severed his ties to the group. Despite their past dealings with her father, Miranda agrees with Cerberus' desire to help humanity. Miranda also enjoys the opportunity to work with people as smart as she is and the amount of latitude their clandestine operations afford her; she is given an objective, all the resources she needs, and nothing more. Evidently, Miranda has advanced far enough to become one of the few in the organization, much less the galaxy, that meets and answers directly to the Illusive Man, who appreciates her abilities. Unfortunately, Miranda still retains some of the insecurities that drove her from home; despite leading an illustrious career, Miranda doesn’t believe she’s truly earned her accomplishments. Because of her father's genetic tampering which gave her the innate advantage to succeed, she still feels like she's living under his shadow, and that her failures are the only thing she truly owns. Miranda admits this has made her somewhat jealous of Shepard, whose vast accomplishments can be credited to skill, talent, and drive. Loyalty: The Prodigal During the mission Miranda asks Shepard to help her deal with a personal crisis. As part of his obsession with creating a dynasty, Miranda's father had also created a generic duplicate of Miranda named Oriana, who is effectively her twin sister. Miranda explains that she joined Cerberus was to hide and protect Oriana as well as herself. While their father stopped searching for Miranda, he never stopped looking for Oriana. With the help of Cerberus, Miranda managed to establish a new life for Oriana on Illium, where, over the years, she has lived the life of normalcy their father would have denied her. Unfortunately, Miranda recieved word from a contact claiming that their father has finally discovered Oriana and will try to abduct her. Cerberus has made arrangements to relocate Oriana, but Miranda wants to check up on her anyways. On Illium, Miranda's contacts informs them that Oriana will be leaving the planet with her family, and one of Miranda's confidants, a man named Niket, volunteered to escort Oriana. However, Eclipse mercenaries have arrived on the planet and will likely try to intercept Oriana per her father's orders. Miranda and Shepard head to the spaceport to stop them. If Shepard asks Miranda whether Niket can be trusted, she explains that Niket was one of the few friends she had growing up, and the only one she kept in contact with after she ran away, making him her oldest friend. Niket was approached by her father multiple times and offered money in exchange for Miranda's whereabouts, but he never sold her out. After she rescued Oriana, Niket was one of the only people she trusted with the knowledge of her existence. He had many opportunities to turn the both of them over but he never did. At the spaceport, Miranda and Shepard confront an Eclipse mercenary who accuses Miranda of kidnapping and reveals that Oriana was only a baby when Miranda 'rescued' her. Miranda explains that while Oriana and her share the same genetic makeup, she was created when Miranda was a teenager. Miranda isn't actually the first daughter that her father had, only the first one that he kept, and he intended for Oriana to replace her. When Miranda joined Cerberus, she kidnapped Oriana and they arranged for her to be adopted by an anonymous family. Oriana, now 18, has never known about Miranda's existence or her true origins. Miranda apologizes for keeping those details from Shepard, but asserts what she did was in Oriana's best interests and letting her live a normal life was the best gift she could give her. While fighting their way to where Niket is supposed to meet Oriana, they overhear communication from an Eclipse officer implying that Niket is working with them. This is confirmed when they find Niket, along with the Eclipse officer, trying to book Oriana for a different ship. At gunpoint, Miranda demands to know why Niket would betray her. Niket, who calls her "Miri", explains that he just discovered Miranda abducted Oriana as a baby and accuses her of lying to him. He looked out for Oriana since he believed she chose to run away too; but now realizes that Miranda never gave her a choice, and stole her from a life of wealth and comfort. Niket claims that handing Oriana back to her father will rectify Miranda's mistake. However, after being pressed on the issue, Niket admits that he is also being paid by her father. Miranda asks Niket if her father knows about Cerberus plan to relocate Oriana. He says that he doesn't since Miranda monitors her father's information feed, so informing him would have blown his plan. Niket and the Eclipse officer are the only loose ends she needs to tie up to protect Oriana so Miranda decides to kill him. At this point, Shepard can either let Miranda kill Niket, or perform a paragon action to stop her, but the Eclipse officer will kill him instead. After Niket dies, Shepard and Miranda get into a firefight with the Eclipse officer and her men. After eliminating them, Miranda expresses remorse and disbelief over Niket's betrayal and death. They arrive at the dock to observe Oriana and her adoptive family preparing to board a transport off Illium. At this point, Shepard can suggest leaving or telling Miranda to introduce herself to Oriana. If Shepard suggests they leave, Oriana will look in their direction to see Miranda, but Miranda quickly turns away and enters an elevator, tears running down her face as the doors close. If Miranda goes to talk to Oriana, their conversation is not shown, but Miranda will rejoin Shepard in the elevator, smiling, while Oriana watches them leave, also smiling. Back on the Normandy, Miranda thanks Shepard for helping her and confides that she is glad Shepard trusted her and that she knows she can trust Shepard as well. If Shepard asks about her impressions of Oriana, and Miranda didn't speak to her, she imagines that they're similar because they are essentially the same person, but isn't sure if she is truly happy, and doesn't want to contact her since it could put her in further danger. However, if Miranda did talk to Oriana, she says that they have the same taste in classical music and temperament, but Oriana has a better sense of humor, will probably go on to do social work across the galaxy, and, most importantly, is happy. Oriana will later send an email to Shepard to look out for her sister. Loyalty: Confrontation with Jack After gaining the loyalty of both Miranda and Jack, the next time Shepard boards the Normandy Joker will radio in about a fight aboard the ship. Jack wants Miranda to admit what was done to her by Cerberus was wrong, but Miranda refuses to acknowledge that Cerberus was at fault claiming it was a splinter group not Cerberus calling the shots. Choosing one will lose you the loyalty of the other and the chance for romance with them so pick wisely. They do however still keep their alternate outfit and additional skills. Alternatively, if you have a very high paragon or renegade score, you can choose one of the neutral options and keep the loyalty of both. If you choose one of them, you can afterwards regain the other's loyalty provided you have a very high Paragon / Renegade score. The chance for romance, however, is lost. This confrontation compared to others has the lower Paragon / Renegade score requirement and is most likely the reason either character will die in the suicide mission. The Renegade/Paragon requirements are for either to be only at 30-45% of maximum levels (or possibly lower). Romance Miranda is a potential love interest for a male Shepard, and can be courted after completing her loyalty mission. Suicide Mission If Shepard's squad manages to successfully reach the Collectors' base after passing through the Omega 4 Relay, Miranda is an excellent choice to lead the 1st and/or 2nd fire team. If Miranda goes with Shepard to battle the Human-Reaper, and Shepard opts to destroy the Collectors' base despite the Illusive Man's objections, the Illusive Man will order her to stop Shepard. Miranda will then refuse, confirming her loyalty to Shepard, state her resignation from Cerberus, and drop the Illusive Man's comlink. Trivia *Along with Thane, Miranda is one of the "poster" characters for Mass Effect 2 and appears on most of the promotional art and demo footage. *Once Yvonne Strahovski signed on to voice the character, the development team decided to model the character's face based on the actress'. http://meforums.bioware.com/viewdevposts.html?topic=711879&forum=144 Additionally, the character's original Scandinavian surname was changed to better match Strahovski's Australian accent. http://meforums.bioware.com/viewdevposts.html?topic=714959&forum=144 *Miranda's original surname was Solheim, Norwegian for "Sunhome." This was chosen in part because she is one of the relatively rare characters born on Earth (i.e. from the Sol system). *Early ideas of Miranda pegged her as a blonde, but once they created her Cerberus uniform, black hair seemed to better complement the "femme fatale" look. *During Miranda's loyalty mission, after getting on a very slow elevator in which is heard Mass Effect's theme music, she hacks the elevator to get it to move faster. *Miranda's name is of Latin origin and translates as 'she who must be admired' apt considering she was engineered for perfection. *Miranda's name is shared with that of a moon of Uranus, also known as "Uranus V"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uranus_V, which in turn is named after a character in Shakespeare's, "The Tempest" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tempest_(play). Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Mass Effect Galaxy Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Biotics Category:Cerberus Category:Squad Members